1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to forming a waveguide structure in a device, and more particularly to forming a waveguide structure for optical-signal transmission and power/ground delivery in a semiconductor device.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Progress in computer technology (and the continuation of Moore's Law) may become increasingly dependent on ultra-fast data transfer between and/or within microchips. In this regard, high speed optical interconnects may be a promising way forward. Optical interconnects may require the integration of a range of technologies, including a laser source, a means to modulate light, a means to transfer light to a different chip (or a different region of the same chip), such as a waveguide, and a means to detect light and convert the data back into electronic form.
Waveguides used at optical frequencies may typically be dielectric waveguides, structures in which a dielectric material with permittivity, and thus high index of refraction, is surrounded by a material with lower permittivity. The waveguide structure may guide optical waves by total internal refraction. However, a photon transmitted in such a waveguide may be easily scattered out of the waveguide, for example, if external light comes into the photon channel of the waveguide. The scattering effect may cause the photon signals to have critical noises. Furthermore, semiconductor devices may have limited space for positioning waveguides.